


Stronger Than He Looks

by writing_shorts_but_failing



Series: Good Omens Ideas and Shorts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Strong!Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_shorts_but_failing/pseuds/writing_shorts_but_failing
Summary: Of course not just any angel is chosen to be a guard. Just because he appears soft (and he is, soft is not a bad thing) does not mean that he is not strong. He is a protector, even (or maybe especially) when people forget.





	Stronger Than He Looks

Crawley liked the angel. He _answered_ his questions!

He stayed long enough to see the angel start to block the hole in the wall.

(So what if he wasn't supposed to be in the garden, or up top, after he "caused trouble.")

He was even going to help, not very demon like, but he couldn't even pick up any of the stones!

(He tried when the angel wasn't near, no point in saying he would help if he couldn't actually do it.)

He slithered away with an aching body - corporeal form was strange - and he wondered how the angel could move the stone like they were mere pebbles.


End file.
